realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tamlin Lollis Love/Lore and Stories from the Realm of Magyk
In this blog I will post lores and stories about myself (The Archdruid) and about other people in the Realm of Magyk. 'The Creation of Tamlin' 24 Zarranath, p. 4823 2nd Age It was a battle. A huge battle. Pretty much the same as all the other battles that had happened in the 1st Kativan wars. But it was different in a slight way. The Good guys were losing. A brave few stood and fought the oncoming hordes of Goblins and Orcs. They could only fight a little longer. Frenyr wiped some sweat off his brow as he impaled an oncoming goblin. "Cursed creatures!", said Temanis as he sliced his way through an orc. Frenyr, Temanis, Syra and Lucius were the only humans left on the battlefield. What drove them was not their hate for the enemy, nor their love for their country, but a service to God. A wyvern came into view. This was bad news. Wyverns were known to kill with a single slash, but were generally in preference of letting their victims suffer. Then a distracted Lucius was killed by a slightly less distracted orc. The four became three. With the death of Temanis, it became only two. The Kativans numbered in thousands. With this knowledge, Frenyr and Syra did what they thought was appropriate, they prayed. They prayed to the Almighty One and promised him service for eternity in exchange for Victory. And lo did the Earth shake and fissures formed. Out of one emerged a man. A young, silver haired youth wearing some green clothing. He looked reluctant, but eventually waved to the shocked heroes, and the equally shocked Kativans. He slowly walked towards them, like a nervous and shy teenager would approach a good looking girl. Once he got close enough he said, "Hello, um...why am I here?" Syra and Frenyr stared at eachother in disbelief. They had just traded eternity...for this? "Um excuse me," said the youth, "I must be really stoned, could you help me get back to my inn?" No reply. "Um...you seem to have a problem, would you like me to help?" The heroes nodded, unable to speak. The Kativans seemed very scared for some unkown reason. "Um...here goes nothing." And with that the Youth sneezed. It wasn't even an impressive sneeze. It was a girly sneeze. But it did the trick. Storms raged and the ground opened up and swalloed the Kativans. The ground the healed immediately, leaving only a single fissure. Then trees, grasses, plants, mushrooms and animals slowly appeard, as if from nowhere. It was pretty cool. "What is your name?" said Syra, almost giddy with surprise and shock. "I am Tamlin, and I think I've been sent to save Nature or something like that..." 'Assassination Attempt - Part 1' Great. Simply Great. There I was, minding my own business when, from out of nowhere, came ninjas. I hate ninjas. Ninjas really know how to spoil a party. The chase lasted maybe three seconds at the most. It's not hard to catch an ageing druid in his thousands. “Where are you taking me?” I said in a sarcastic tone. They always try this. Every couple of decades somebody tries to kill me. Come to think of it, this attack was about seven years overdue. “Ahem!” I began, “Do you know who I am? I am your worst nightmare! Now let me out and I'll show you why they call me THE DESTROYER!!!” I was really joking of course, nobody calls me the destroyer, but I was playing around with ideas. The last assassination attempt, I acted all scared and terrified. The ninjas looked at me like...well..I'm not sure, you can't see their face, but I imagine he was pretty scared. They had taken me to some sort of bunker. By the stonework and the interesting mosses that grew in the walls, I figured out I was in Zenothar, about a zillion miles away from where I was supposed to be. The clock struck four. Four? FOUR!!! Now I was mad!! I was missing poker night with Fernando and High Councellor Matthew! I pulled at the chains that held me in my chair, they melted like butter melts when it goes into a blast furnace. I shouted my battle cry and flung an impressive battleaxe which materialised in my hand mere seconds ago at the ninja. It killed him, as battleaxes generally do. I had distracted the other ninja and I rushed him. He skillfully avoided me and I ran straight past him into the intricate and rather painful masonry. I turned around and drew my lightsabre just in time to avoid the blow from his. We battled and epic battle and fought the epic fight. None of us gave up, none of us surrendered. When our lightsabres ran out of battery, we used brooms. When they were broken, we fought with our fists. I threw a blow into his face. I flung him into the floor and lunged at him. This was all rather exiting, the last assassins didn't even try. This guy was really fighting. I punched him in the spine, he seemed defeated. I turned away and started to walk out of the bunker. A blunt object collided with my skull. Like I say, I really hate ninjas. ''Assassination Attempt - Part 2'' 12, 13, 14...54,55,56...106,107,108... 200 days since my capture. I assumed I was anounced missing, presumed dead. I had given up...no longer pretending, this was the real deal. Oh, one last thing...It was my birthday. ''-'' I stared at the penis-covered wall in front of me. The manacles attatched to my feet and wrists felt like figurative manacles of depression and opression. I had only one last hope. I stared down at the small glass orb in front of me. I had taken a piece of glass and carved it into shape with my teeth. No all it needed was a bowl of water. The water came with the rest of my daily meal, a stale loaf of bread and a worm-filled apple. I took a bite of the bread before placing the orb in the bowl. Slowly, the water cleared and some men came into view. Old men, with green robes. "Guys?" I said into the bowl, "Guys?" They recognised my voice immediately. "I am trapped in a prison in Zenothar. Get a crystal ball so I can send you my position." They nodded and one pulled out a crystal ball. We sat there in silence and soon they knew where to go. "Great, come armed, these guys are full of surpi-". Black. I woke up with a hangover. I was quite literraly hanging over a cliff, tied to a pole attatched to a small building. I also had a headache and my mouth tasted of vomit. "You have crossed the line again...we will kill you now and recieve our reward." "But sir, she told us to keep him alive so we could train it." "We have no alternative, at least we will be removing its master." And so my death came. I was dropped off and I fell. As the dusty wind flew past me and the sun scorched my shirtless back, I contemplated my existence. Perhaps it was really my time to die. I had lived for a lot longer than most, but everything must come to an end. That last statement was surprisingly true as a giant eagle swooped down and grabbed me in its talons. As I ascended, I saw an army of druids. Druids are resilient people, who don't easily give up their Archdruids. The battle began. Category:Blog posts